


Those Beach Shenanigans

by Pocki_Ryugazaki



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), sonic rush adventure
Genre: Adventure, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, NSFW, Nothing serious, Skinny Dipping, beach, bj, chili dogs, commission, lets start with the tags, marine x tails, sand, silly fic, tails x marine, this took forever, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocki_Ryugazaki/pseuds/Pocki_Ryugazaki
Summary: This was a commission for an anonymous person who has a lot of patience and a great personality. I hope that in the future they are well rested and fed and that they have a great life. Their positivity sure got me to finish this fic so I hope they enjoy it for a very very very long time uwu <3 also this is supposed to be really silly. I hope you enjoy my sense of humor hehe





	Those Beach Shenanigans

“Oh boy, Sonic! I can’t wait until we land!” Tails giggled excitedly from the passenger seat of the helicopter. His twin tails spun around once of out excitement. He and Sonic decided to do a bit of traveling while EggMan aka Mr. Robotinic was repairing his evil lair. “As soon we reach the ground I’m gonna go fix something!”  
“Haha! That sounds great, Tails. I think I’ll get a couple of chili dogs whenever we get to where we’re going.” Sonic was piloting the helicopter. This was one of the first times he’s done this so he couldn’t help but focus on the task more than usual. On the dashboard he could see a blinking symbol in the shape of a triangle. ‘Meh’ he thought to himself, ‘It’ll be okay.’ Ohhh boy Sonic. How could you not realize what was about to happen? You’re small mistake of overlooking a serious problem was bound to lead to something that would change their lives forever. Well, not Sonic’s life. Tails’ life. This fic is about Tails.  
Tails, the main character, looked up at the sky they were in and admired the view. In front of them was nothing but blue skies and sunshine. To the left of him there were a few clouds in the shape of what seemed like delicious fruit! To the right the clouds were shaped like a bunch of dicks. Odd. Tails grabbed a hand mirror from his fanny pack to check out the scenary behind him.  
“Tails I can feel you messing with your fanny”, Sonic snickered at the word fanny as he continued to pilot the plane.  
“It’s not like that! Quit being weird and just drive! I mean fly! I mean grrrrrr!” Tails was flustered. Before he made his purchase he was very self-conscious of his fanny…pack. All of his friends teased him for it but he was totally convinced by the sales person that it was a great deal so he got it anyways. Once he found his mirror he took it out and opened it. First, he took a look at himself. “Hey good looking. Wink~!” After winking at himself and regaining his confidence he took a gander at what was happening behind him. Dark ominous clouds following right behind them. TAILING them if you would say. (nyahaha). As they soared through the skies, the clouds became thicker, filled with liquid waiting to burst at any moment. Tails shook his head to snap out of it. Why on earth was he using provocative words to describe rain clouds?! He decided to alert his buddy.  
“Sonic! It looks like it’s about to rain behind us! We should probably seek shelter soon.”  
Sonic took a peek over his shoulder without any consideration for slowing down. “Hmm.. ya don’t say?”  
“Uh yeah. I just said it. The rain clouds are actually hovering over us now.” Sonic blinked and the world around him suddenly went dark grey. Fifty shades of it in fact.  
“Holy guacamole, Batman!” Sonic panicked and let go of the wheel.  
“Who’s Batman?? Sonic! Land this plane already!”  
“I can’t! We’re in the middle of nowhere hovering over a massive body of water!”  
“Golly Gee Sonic: YA DON’T SAY?!” Tails folded his arms together. Although their lives were in danger with the super mega storm clouds hovering over them, Tails couldn’t help but be snarky because he had a feeling the story would continue. (Hint hint).  
“Wow Tails,” Sonic’s voice began to ooze with sarcasm, “you’re soooo fucking funny man. Almost as funny as our DEATH WHICH IS SOON TO HAPPEN WITHIN A MATTER OF MINUTES. LOOK. DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT LIGHTENING THAT JUST HAPPENED? NO? I CAN SEE WHY IT’S BECAUSE OF ALL OF THAT SA-“  
BOOM CRAAAASH!!!  
Their plane was hit was a bolt of lightning!  
“Guah! Sonic! We’re going down! I’m yelling timber!” Tails reached out in front of him and wrapped his arms around Sonic’s waist.  
“Ack! Tails! You’re too strong! I would say that you’re about to squeeze the shit out of me but I was too scared whenever the lightning struck and uh… yeah you know the rest.”  
Tails immediately released his grip. “Sonic. I love you and all but that’s disgusting.”  
Suddenly, everything went black. There was a faint sound of a wooshing, but it was nothing he could focus on. He could feel a light breeze, but it was nothing to enjoy. Poke. Poke. Poke poke poke. Something was poking his face. He twitched as a natural response. There was a faint giggle of amusement, but nothing he wanted to bring attention to. Tails was convinced he was still in dream world.  
“Where in the world are we?” Tails could hear Sonic’s confused response. He was unable to move his body. All he could do was sit and wait until his body would awaken like his mind.  
“WELL I’LL BE DARNED! ONE OF YOU IS AWAKE NOW HOW ABOUT THE OTHER? IS HE GONNA BE OKAY RIGHT OVER THERE??” Tails assumed this loud voice was talking about him. If he could open his eyes to see who is was, he would in an instant. ‘Geez this person is very loud. I wonder what they look like’ Tails thought. “HEY!!!” was suddenly shouted by the mystery person, followed by a huge amount of pressure on his waist. Tails suddenly let out an “OOF” of surprise and his eyes shot open, allowing him to see the creature on top of him. Taking a while for his eyes to focus he saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring straight into his soul. This mystery woman was wearing gloves, but he could bet that her hands were just as beautiful as her face that was accompanied by a cute button nose. Her green top was barely covering her ginormous boobs. At this point, Tails could have sworn he was in heaven.  
“Are you an angel?” Tails asked with a sleepy voice. He blinked his eyes multiple times. His vision was still fuzzy but he knew that this mystery woman was as beautiful as he thought.  
“MY NAME IS MARINE!!” Marine bounced with joy while still on Tails’ lap introducing herself. This made Tails groan with both pain and pleasure. For a split second he forget he had just fell off a plane. Marine leaned in closer to his face to examine it for injuries. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT??” she screamed again. Tails’ head finally stopped spinning enough to where he could sit up on his elbows. Regaining his proper vision, He could see that this mystery woman was not who he thought it would be. Her eyes were still beautiful but her chest was of average size. Tails was a bit disappointed but he still appreciated that there was a cute girl on top of him. Suddenly realizing he wasn’t the only one on the plane he began to freak out. 

“Wait where’s Sonic?? Is he okay?? I have to find him!” Tails pushed Marine off of his body and stood up as fast as he could. He immediately fell down, landing on top of Marine.  
“Uhm.. Tails. I’m right here. You can stop freaking out now” Sonic said nonchalantly while holding a chilli dog. Tails was face down into the sand with Marine under him. He could feel her body underneath his: all warm and not covered in sand like his.  
Marine laid there without a word until Tails could regain his balance and stand up again. “Sonic! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Tails ran over to Sonic in slow motion. His eyes were watering up with tears. He was so glad to see his friend good and healthy. Meanwhile, in regular motion, Sonic was eyeing his friend suspiciously. At the last second before he reached him, Sonic stepped to the side to avoid being glomped on. “Yeet” he said as his buddy fell to the ground once more.  
Embarrassed from falling once again, Tails decided to use his tails to lift himself up. Finally, all three of them were in the same vicinity and could finally get some answers. Tails looked over at Sonic. “Where the heck did you get that?” “Hell I know”, Sonic replied as he stuffed the rest of the chili dog into his mouth. ”Hey where are we anyways?” Sonic questioned Marine.  
“Oh! Don’t worry Sonic! I can answer that for ya!” Tails unzipped his fanny pack and pulled out a contraption that had an awful lot of buttons and lights on it. He pressed something a few times but it fails to work. Seeing this failed machine not work he depressingly puts it back into his fanny pack with a gloomed look on his face.  
“Why, we’re in the middle of tha ocean!” Marine said with a big smile on her face. The two friends looked at each other with a panicked look on their face. “Now don’t you too worry, ya hear! I’ll be able to comfort ya and get ya back to where ya came from!” Marine stared at Tails as she said this and began inching her way closer to him.  
“Where are you from?” Sonic asked. “Can you get us somewhere we can get back in shape?”  
“Well I sure can!” Marine glomped onto Tails and was hanging onto him with her arms around his neck. “Just follow me! I’ll definitely show y’all the way!” Tails looked at Marine with hopeful eyes as she began to lead him and Sonic to her village.  
As they get there, the entire town has their eyes on them. Marine clings closer to Tails. “Tails I don’t like how they’re all a’ starin’ at me.”  
“Uhm.. Marine I’m sure they’re staring at us new people.” Tails motions to himself and then to Sonic who is running around introducing himself to every single person in the village, young and old.  
“Boy howdy, your friend Sonic sure is the social one,” Marine pointed out.  
“Yeah…haha” Tails scratched his head, “That’s why he’s considered the leader of the group. Even though there’s only two of us.”  
Sonic rushed up to the two of them. “Hey guys! I’ve decided to earn the village’s trust by doing several errands for them. This will only take me an hour. See ya!” And he was gone again, just like that.  
“Eh… Marine. Do you think you can give me a tour of the place?” Tails suggested. He was a bit nervous but he wasn’t about to show it. He aimed to be as cool as Sonic.  
“Well that’s a fair dinkum idea!” Marine shouted, then grabbed Tails’ hand and led him to some secret entrance. As they ran through the town Tails couldn’t help but laugh. The excitement of this girl was too much for him to handle sometime (even though he just met her a few minutes ago) but he could tell that he was going to like it. Finally arriving at some secret place, Tails takes his time to catch his breath.  
“Wow…hahh… you sure can… haahh… run pretty fast… haaah.” Tails was doubled over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.  
“That’s what ya gotta do when you have to run away from critters and vermin ‘round these parts!” Marine stood confidently in front of Tails, not a single sweat bead forming on her face. Marine’s body was radiating in the sunlight. The way the natural rays of the daylight star shinned against her body was enough to make Tails’ mouth fall open. Marine noticed this awestruck fella at sat down on a rock. She patted the seat next to her hinting that she wanted him to sit next to her. Tails followed suit and sat down. It wasn’t close enough for Marine so she scooted towards him until their shoulders were touching.  
“You know this is a pretty neat village.” Tails broke the silence with a smile. “Even though I only got to see it for a few seconds before you dragged me to this isolated area with no one to see what we’re doing whatsoever. But I don’t care. The view is nice here.”  
“Oh don’t be silly, Tails~” Marine playfully slapped his shoulder and placed a hand on his inner thigh. “Once you’ve seen part of this village, you dang near seen it all” then she laughed.  
Tails gulped as the hand was placed on his leg. He tried not to seem obvious but he was definitely gonna get a boner soon.  
Marine chatted on and on about village life and how she wished that she could one day leave the island to go explore, but Tails was unable to focus. “Okay Tails,” he thought to himself, “Take deep breaths….inhale….exhale…Take in the amazing view. Ahh the ocean looks nice. Oh? And is that a sunset I see?” Tails began distracting himself with the view of the secret area to prevent himself from dying in the presence of Marine. It had been ages since a girl had been this close to him. In fact, he never had a girl this close to him! First time for everything, eh?  
Tails realized he was zoning out for far too long and saw that Marine was finished talking. “oh no,” he thought, “What do I say now?” He turned to look at Marine, who was looking at him as if she were waiting for something.  
“Well?” she implied.  
“Shit” Tails said under his breath. “What would Sonic do in this moment”. He took a moment to think, pretending as if he was responding to her previous statement. He looked around for something unusual and out of place to point out to distract her. A half a second had already passed by. He was losing time. He had to think of something quick. Time sure does go by very fast whenever you’re panicking to think of something to say. However, the other person doesn’t notice a thing. Tails failed to think of something within the next second and confessed.  
“I’m sorry, Marine,” I was distracted.  
“Oh?” Marine tilted her head, “distracted by what? My beauty~?” Marine brought her upper arms together to increase the size of her cleavage. Tails couldn’t help but look. His eyes were stuck in the same place for quite some time. His mind went blank. Marine took this time slowly make her way onto his lap while he was distracted. If it wasn’t obvious from the start, Marine had taken a liking to Tails. She had never been with many boys before. In fact, she had never been with any boys at all. Watching as Tails reacted to certain things made her curious about what would happen next.  
Marine looked forward to having Tails on the island as long as possible. She knew she was gonna get a kick out of having him there. Using some of the tactics she learned from books she decided that she was going to test them on Tails, to see if they were effective.  
A leaf from a nearby tree landed on the surface of her boobs. Both she and Tails blinked, then looked at each other. This was definitely a sign.  
“Hah! Looks like a darn leaf done fell on me,” Marine laughed. “Would you mind gettin’ that for me, Tails~?” She added more sweetness to her voice as if it was coated in a thick layer of honey. “My hands are full~” She brought in the hand that was already on his thigh even closer to his personal space, and took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder.  
At this point Tails was on the brink of passing out. His face was read and his breathing was shallow. I wouldn’t blame him though. How could ANYONE be calm when someone is inches away from his almost-raging boner, while sitting in his lap, while also making their boobs more noticeable? Let alone a pretty girl.  
“S-s…Sure thing, M-m-…Marine.” Tails’ voice was shaking. “Oh man this is totally not cool! Im totally freaking out!” Tails’ inner dialogue was appearing a lot in this scene, making time go by even slower to the reader. On the inside, Tails was shaking and possibly foaming at the mouth while the other Tails were running amuck in the office trying to figure out what to do. On the outside, he was frozen. Not a single bone (or boner) moving. “Alright. Relax. All you have to do is grab the leaf. And put it on the ground. It’s that simple.”  
Tails lifted up his hand from who knows where and brought it closer to her chest. Closer. And closer. And closer. Until finally, his fingers grasped around the piece of plant ever so delicately. Grabbing with too much force, the leaf fell apart and crumbled all over Marine’s boobs. “Oh my gosh.” Leaf particles were all over her chest. This was another sign.  
Marine chuckled and she began to brush off the leaf crumbs herself. “Haha! Wow! That was quite an event right?”  
“what??” Tails immediately retorted. She couldn’t possible have known how nervous he was!  
“I’m totally kidding!” Marine laughed again. Her laugh wasn’t the cutest, but it was hella contagious. Tails warned himself to be careful or he would end up cackling like her someday. “You’re so fun to be around, Tails!” Marine stood up from Tails’ lap. “We should head back to the town! It’s getting pretty late….Look!” Marine pointed to the sunset. The mixture of oranges and pinks were so beautiful. Almost unnatural to Tails. He was never able to fully enjoy the sunset on account of always TAILING behind Sonic as they completed missions together. If they weren’t on a mission then they were at their not-so-secret secret base indulging in their hobbies. He was kind of thankful that the two of them crash landed on this random island in the middle of nowhere. It was nice to take a breather once in a while, but he knew it would all eventually have to end. 

The next day! *Insert trumpet fanfare here*

The next day, Tails found himself waking up next to something warm. Wanting to continue his slumber he let his sense of touch figure out what was next to him. Pat pat…Brush Brush… ‘Hmmm’ he thought, ‘whatever this is, it’s very soft…like a nice fuzzy pillow…’. The texture was similar to Marine’s fur, but he knew this couldn’t POSSIBLY be her next to him. Tails didn’t need to open his eyes to figure out that he was asleep next to a giant Marlene shaped pillow. In fact, he decided to continue sleeping. Giving the pillow one last squeeze before drifting into a dream world once more. 

Eventually, after Tails wakes up (which is like 2 hours later) he decided to go see what Sonic was up to. Making his way to the kitchen of this house he has no idea of being in, he came across a note from Sonic.  
“Morning Tails! Be back in a flash. Literally.”  
Tails sighed and placed the note where he found it. Typical Sonic. Before he could process his next thought, Sonic was right beside him.  
“Hey buddy. Didja sleep well, Princess?” Sonic booped Tails on the nose in a teasing manner. Tails swatted his hand away then replied.  
“Yeah I slept fine, thank you very much! I had the softest pillow next to me and I didn’t want to let go!”  
“Um Tails you know that wasn’t a pi-“but before Sonic could finish his sentence, Tails interrupted with a question.  
“Hey how the heck did we get this place anyways?? Why are we in someone’s random house? I definitely don’t remember going to sleep, let alone in someone bedroom!”  
Sonic blinked with an astonished expression then tilted his head, somewhat similar to a confused anime girl.  
“You mean you don’t remember how we ended up in this beautiful abode?” Sonic gestured all around him to the accessories and displays. Everything was either made of wood or leaves, but not in a crappy way. The houses were similar to ones you would see on a tropical vacation, but instead of being built for tourists it was there forever. Tails looked around for a moment to see if anything would register in his mind. He looked at the ceiling. Not too low, but high enough for him to jump and hover several feet off the ground. He glanced at the kitchen counter where Sonic’s note was. Crafted from the stone from the waters in which he and Sonic crashed landed. Nothing was clicking until he looked at the area where he had awaken. A cozy pile of pillows and blankets hand sewn all placed in a gentle circle….Fit for two people. The nice bedding was calling him to come back to sleep, but he knew he had to resist. Suddenly, it clicked. Tails swiftly turned around to look at Sonic.  
Sonic already knew what was up. He had a smug grin on his face.  
“So it’s all starting to come back to you, huh?”  
“SONIC,” Tails grabbed Sonic by the shoulder, “DID ME AND MARINE SLEEP WITH EACH OTHER LAST NIGHT” This was an urgent matter. He needed to find out ASAP!  
“Oh you two did more than that haha” Sonic chuckled. “I could hardly get any sleep last night from how loud you two were being.”  
“WHAT”  
“Relax”  
“Whew…” Tails was relieved. His heart rate was starting to return back to normal.  
Sonic continued, “I was in a different room so I couldn’t hear a thing from you two in there.”  
Tails eyes widened as his heart beat increased once more. “Sonic if you know anything about what happened last night could you tell it to me please?”  
Sonic shrugged, “All I know is that when I can here last night you two were cuddles like two little kitties~” he cupped his hands together lovingly as he looked at the confused yet anxious face of Tails. “She’s right out there by the beach if you want to ask her yourself.”  
At the sound of this news Tails immediately ran frantically to the beach. A kajillion and three thoughts were racing through his head. 

What happened to me? Whose house is this? Did we do anything weird? Did I do something I regret? Is Sonic just fuckin around with me to make me freak out? Where the hell is the beach? 

Caught up in too much inner dialogue, Tails became lost within the village. Surrounded by exotic trees and leaves he could barely figure out which way was up. He looked for a path on the ground and saw nothing but his own feet. He considered using his twin tails to float up to see above the top of the trees, but coming back down would exhaust him. He decided to take a seat in the soft sand and ponder his next moves.  
Just as he was getting somewhere, a random person came through the brushes. It was an old man who was looking for his usual fishing outlet. Tails found his opportunity to escape this jungle maze!  
“Ohh this isn’t my fishing spot,” said the old man. He had glasses the size of coke bottles and quite a bit of facial hair. He was hunched over with a cane in one hand and a fishing rod in the other. “Mmmm guess I better turn around and try again” The old man slowly turned around and made his way back to the so-called entrance of all the shrubbery.  
“Ahh! Excuse me!” Tails tailed behind the elderly man’s tail. “Could I possible walk back with you to the village? I was looking for someone and I became lost!”  
The old man slightly opened his squinty eyes and examined the young fellow from head to toe. “Ohhh you must be one of the new folk that crashed landed on our island. Hmm… I don’t normally help outsiders because I am a simple old man who cannot afford to become harmed….but you seem like a nice fellow. Follow me!” Tails gave a sigh of relief and obediently followed the man without a word.  
Eventually, the two of them made it back to the center of the village. Tails thanked the man about a hundred times and headed straight for the beach once again without the intentions of becoming lost.  
Arriving at the beach, Tails found Sonic and Marine working on a ship. I wonder what that’s all about, he thought. Suddenly, he remembered his true reason for going to the beach. And that was to get some gosh darned questions answered!  
Tails began to power walk to where those two were, fanny pack holding on for dear life. Sonic noticed Tails coming over to him and decided to whisper a secret into Marine’s ear. At this moment, Tails had the sudden urge to beat Sonic’s ass. Tails began to walk faster. He didn’t even notice his twin tails beginning to flutter.  
“Tails~!” Marine skipped towards Tails and his mood immediately changed. “Good mornin’ sweet cheeks~!” Marine kissed him on the left cheek. Tails’ face began to turn several shades of pink before becoming a bubbling shade of red. Red like a fresh bouquet of roses in France on the day of someone’s wedding. Before Tails could muster up a couple of words Sonic jumped in.  
“Marine and I were just workin’ on her ship. You think you can help Tails? You’re the technical genius after all.”  
Tails mind switched gears. He loved technology more than anything in the world. He was definitely DTF: Down To Fix whatever was wrong. He was now distracted from his main objective. Maybe he can do that later. What mattered now was tinkering with something new!  
“Ouch!” Marine cried out as she fell to the ground.  
“What’s wrong Marine? Are you okay?” Both Tails and Sonic were concerned.  
“Yeah I’m doing pretty dandy. I just hurt myself earlier tryna launch this buckaroo into the big ole ocean.” Marine looked sad for the first time in Tails’ eyes. He sat down next to her.  
“Why are you trying to put such a big ship out here on your own?” Tails asked placing a hand on her shoulder subconsciously.  
“I wanna go out an’ see more of the world! I’m tired of being stuck here just on this island with the same ole things and same ole people here.” Marine looked at the old man Tails encountered earlier. “Which is why I’m glad you two came along! Sonic doesn’t know a thing about ships!”  
“Wait what?” Sonic jumped in.  
“But,” Marine continued, “You’re bound to know quite a bit right?? So could you please help me, Tails?” She looked at Tails with big wanting eyes.  
“Of course I can help!” Tails eagerly agreed, “I still have to repay you for saving our lives!”  
“Well push my buttons and call me a soda machine!” Marine exclaimed, “This is the greatest news I’ve heard all day!”  
Meanwhile, after a hard couple of hours at work… *trumpet fanfare plays to pass time*  
“I think there’s something missing for me to continue repairing this ship…” Tails inquired while falling back on the ground.  
“I know exactly what the heck we need,” Marine replied while also falling onto the ground. “Ahn!” She said as she landed on the ground. Tails looked over to see if she was okay. Marine was sprawled out on the ground in a way that was quite suggestive. Sweat was glistening all over her body. Her shirt exposed just a bit too much boob for an average day outside. Her breathing was heavy and shallow while her face was covered in bigger drops of sweat. This made the scene look suspicious to anyone who was randomly walking by.  
Marine noticed Tails looking at her and chuckled at his facial expression.  
“Why are ya makin’ ya face like that? Ya act like you’ve never seen a tired person before!”  
Tails shook his head to hide the fact that he was blushing, but it was too late: Marine already knew what was running through his mind.  
“fifty-seven….fifty-eight….oh! sixty.” Tails could hear someone counting under their breath. He sat up from the ground to see that it was Sonic holding his finger in the air.  
“Um…What are you doing?” Tails asked as he approached him.  
“Oh I’m just counting the particles in the air while you two fix the ship. Do you need anything?”  
“Yeah…I need you to not be so weird.”  
“Ouch,” Sonic replied while scratching the side of his arm, “That was harsh, Tails.”  
“I also need you to go grab this list of materials.” Tails handed Sonic a piece of paper without any regard for his previous statement.  
“Sure thing buddy! I’ll grab these things faster than you can process the image of a banana wedge!”  
“Right, so I’ll see you l-“ Tails froze. Sonic was always thinking of weird things to say to show how fast he’ll be back, but banana wedge was a new one. He couldn’t process. He didn’t even want to process. Tails decided to erase the brainteaser from his mind to continue working on the boat.  
Marine was now sitting on the ground next to the boat looking downer than usual. Tails sat down next to her and comforted her.  
“Hey. It’s gonna be okay! We’ll fix your boat and you’ll be out of here in no time!”  
Marine looked up at him and smiled, wiping a single tear from her eye.  
“Let’s head on back to my lovely abode while we wait for you friend to return with the supplies” Marine suggested. And the two of them made the trip back to her house longer than necessary. The entire walk back Tails and Marine talked about all sorts of things: Sonic, Tails’ tails, places and things beyond the island, coconuts, etc. The two of them bonded really well together. Like mac and cheese. Like fork and spoon. Like hot dog bun and weenie. While walking on tight trails their hands occasionally grazed against each other. Every time this happened, Tails could have sworn that his soul left his body. HIS hand?? Touching?? Another one?? That wasn’t his own?? Impossible. Marine on the other HAND (haha) was completely oblivious to this act. Or so she seemed.  
Arriving at the humble abode of Marine, Tails’ eyes increased in size.  
“Wait a minute…” he thought. “This can’t be the same house I woke up in this morning. All of these houses look the same. I could just be over thinking right now. If the inside is the same then I’m definitely going to question her.” And so he did.  
As soon as the front door was open, Tails recognized the view of the ceiling from when he first woke up, the counter in the kitchen, and the small palate of pillows and blankets that he was wrapped in early that morning/late last night.  
“Marine…” Tails slowly questioned as he walked over to where he slept last night. “Did I sleep here last night?” he asked knowing gosh darned well he did.  
“Yep! You were really stinkin’ cute! Those mitts of yours kept squeezing me though. It was justa’ bit embarrassing!” Marine chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.  
Tails opened his mouth to scream, but calmly thought over the multiple options in his head that did not require him to yell. All he did was sat down and crossed his hands before putting them in front of his face. What question was he going to ask first? How did I get here? Why were we sleeping together? Before he opened his mouth to speak Marine took the words straight from his mouth.  
“You’re brains’ probably rustling up some questions like how did you get here. You’re probably also hankerin for an answer for if we slept together or not. Well don’t worry, pal! I’ll answer those in a second! Let me change into somethin’ more comfy-cozy.”  
And with that Marine left the room. Finally! After these several hours of waiting Tails was finally going to get some answers! Even if he did get distracted along the way. Tails sat in the ‘comfy-cozy’ area and began to wait.  
“Man these pillows are really soft,” he thought as he snuggled up next to a leaf shaped pillow. The fabric seemed to be massaging his skin as he settled deeper into the pile. “Nooo…I can’t fall asleep. I’ve got to find out the answers…” Tails tried his hardest to keep himself awake. This seemed like an impossible task. The sound of a door closing made him wake up from falling asleep. He batted his eyes to focus his vision and saw Marine wearing nothing but a simple night gown that almost exposed her goodies. Now why on earth was she wearing a night gown in the middle of the day?  
“Marine!” Tails began to blush for the 800th time that day, “Why are you wearing a night gown in the middle of the day?!”  
“Oh this old thing~?” Marine squished her boobs together unintentionally, “All of my garments done gone up and got dirty so this is all I have until their clean as a baby’s bottom once more.”  
Tails averted eye contact. “You should really wear something less revealing, Marine. I’m only a guest after all.”  
Marine playfully punched Tails in the arm, A bit too hard for his taste to be honest. “You silly goose didn’t you just hear me? All my clothes are dirty except for this!” Marine then sat down in the palate of pillows and blankets which encouraged Tails to lay down and get comfortable once more. Marine petted his hair which made him purr. Whoa! Foxes? Purring? Unbelievable. Which was what was going through Tails’ mind at the time he was drifting into an unconscious state once again. Wait a minute, the other half of his mind said. GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!  
Tails eyes popped open again and he saw a view that was unbelievably gorgeous. His head was in Marine’s lap which was barely covered by the sheer silk from her night gown. He looked up at her to see her contently smiling with her eyes closed, humming a song. At this point Tails KNEW he had to start talking or he’d end up falling asleep for the third time today.  
“Marine?”  
“Yes Tails?”  
“Did we sleep together last night?”  
“What makes you think that?”  
Tails pondered. Hmm… how did he gather up the clues that he and Marine slept together last night? …Sonic.  
“Sonic told me. He said we were loud last night.”  
“He’s right.”  
Tails sat up quick, fast, and in a hurry giving Marine the most concerned look of the year.  
“What did we do??” Tails asked, voice cracking ever so slightly in his panicked state.  
“We were just a snorin’. Nothin too out of the ordinary.”  
Tails let out another sigh of relief. Any more panics that day and he was sure his heart was going to explode. “So…why exactly did we sleep together?”  
Marine giggled before responding, “Hehe you seriously don’t remember a dang thing about yesterday, do you?”  
Tails thought about it. “I remember sitting and enjoying the view!”  
“What else?”  
“…..” Tails mind drew a blank. He really couldn’t remember last night’s events! This made him worry. “I seriously can’t remember a thing!”  
Marine laughed and began to explain everything that happened last night from beginning to end.  
*some time passes*  
After Marine was finished explaining, Tails sat with his hands on either side of his face. He was shocked. Appalled. Bewildered.  
“I really can’t believe I stepped on a pile of poison needles! Usually I’m more careful than that.” He tapped his foot then looked up at Marine. “Thanks for taking care of me last night! I would have been done for if you weren’t so reliable!”  
Marine blushed! Her crush for this fox dude with two tails deepened. She didn’t think she’d find love on this island, but here it is. Marine’s emotions got the best of her as she pounced on top of Tails.  
“Woahhhh!” The two of them said in unision as they fell onto the ground in a very misleading position. Tails and Marine gazed into each others eyes. Tails was confused as to what was going to happen next, but he wasn’t about to do anything to ruin this moment. Marine began to have impure thoughts about all of the things they could be doing right now in this moment here on this day. She gazed into his blue eyes. They were as blue as the sky reflecting off the ocean reflecting off the sky reflecting off the ocean.  
Marine inched closer to Tails’ face letting her eyes close naturally. This seemed to be happening to Tails as well. And in that moment the two of them began kissing. The kiss started off with just their lips, but then turned into something more. Marine was the first one to break off from the kiss only to resume it once again. She was also the first one to add tongue. What started as a simple kissed turned into a smooch, which turned into a full make out session.  
The two of them were really going at it. Like the engine to a car. Like contestants in a hot dog eating contest. Like the author of this fic furiously typing at her computer. Neither of them wanted this to stop. Soon, Tails’ hands began to roam. First touching Marine’s waist. She flinched at first which caused him to draw back his reach. However, Marine deepened the kiss which was a sign that she didn’t mind Tails’ grabby hands at all. 

“Holy crap!” Tails began to think, “What am I getting myself into??” This was his first kiss, let alone his first make out session with a girl on top of him. The experience was sensational! The softness of her lips and fur as she brought herself closer with every second the two of them were together. Tails was completely distracted with this heavenly moment that he completely forgot about the possibility of Sonic barging in after his short mission. “Can’t think about that now. Pretty girl on top of my face.” Tails thought as he resume kissing the pretty girl on top of his face.  
Soon enough with a loud bang, Sonic barged in. “IT IS I! The main character of every video game made in the Sonic franchise with the exceptions of a few here and there!” The sound of Sonic’s loud (and very flamboyant) entrance was enough to make Tails and Marine hop off of each other as fast as possible.  
“Sonic!” Tails exclaimed while brushing off his chest and trying to look as normal as possible. “What are you doing back so early??”  
Sonic made his way further into the humble abode. “I told you I’d be faster than you could process the image of a banana wedge.” He placed the items that were requested on the counter. “Here ya go! Everything you asked for…and then some.” Tails noticed Sonic’s smirk at the end of the sentence but decided to ignore it for the best. Marine approached the counter and found everything she and Tails requested. From the zippitydoodas to the quirlywagons to the bonboogles, everything was brought back quick, fast, and in a hurry. He even got the fleeb!  
“Well I’ll be darned Sonic! You’ve managed to get everything we asked for! You sure are a swell pal!” Marine reached out and gave Sonic a hug. Tails grabbed the bag and headed for the door.  
“While Marine and I continue to repair the ship, why don’t you stay here and see if you can contact some of the people back at home!”  
“Why don’t I come with? I can totally help with th-“ Sonic was interrupted.  
“Stay. Here. Please.” And with that he and Marine were both out the door.  
As soon as they were out of the door, Tails grabbed Marine with his free hand and began to powerwalk as fast as he could.  
“Ah! Tails? Where are we going?” Marine questioned finding it hard to keep up, but also finding it arousing at how aggressive he was being.  
“We’re going to finish what we started. Back in the humble abode.” Tails tried so hard to act like a tough bad boy by not looking at her. But he was just trying to hide how much he was blushing. Blushu-desu.  
As they made their way through the nooks and crannies of the vegetation, Marine began to daydream. “Wow~ I wonder what he’s going to do to me.” Marine scratched her chin with her free hand and began to wonder. “What if he kisses me??? Wait, he’s done that already. Gasp! What if he grabs my boob! GASP! WHAT IF HE-“ Marine couldn’t bring herself to imagine anything else without wanting to pass out. She shook her head no to wash away all impure and nervous thoughts and decided to just go with the flow.  
Tails had ran the both of them all the way to the secret spot Marine showed him whenever he first appeared on the island. Arriving at a halt, Tails realized he was completely out of breath. Taking a moment to get his heartbeat back to normal (before it goes up again [wink]) he takes a look at the scenery. “Ahh. Beautiful. Just like it was last time.” Before taking a step he checks the ground to make sure there aren’t any poisonous needles anymore. Good. Safe.  
He places the bag of items that Sonic retrieved on the ground next to a special rock and held out his hand for Marine. “M’lady?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. What would normally be a cringe worthy moment for some was a very special and romantic moment for others. And by others I mean only two people. Anyone saying “M’lday” this day in age is usually doing it ironically, unlike the two main characters of this story.  
Marine gladly took his hand and followed him out towards the beach, also checking to make sure there aren’t any poisonous needles anywhere. She could NOT let anything ruin this special moment of theirs. Arriving at the coast of the beach Tails receives the courage from the courage gods to take both of Marine’s hands in his. He was about to confess his feelings and that she was his first everything, but something was stopping him. What could it be? Everything is perfect right now! The sunset that makes your skin glow perfectly. The wooshing of the water less than 5 feet away from him. The huge twinkling eyes of the gorgeous island babe in front of him.  
Tails took a deep breath, the looked over to the supplied Sonic retrieved for him. He was rude to his buddy. He couldn’t abandon his work for play. He had a commitment to finish and he was going to do that before he slacked off any further. He let go of Marine’s hands.  
“Marine. I’m sorry… We should get back to work…” Tails said solemnly as he turned around and walked away from her.  
Marine was NOT going to have this now. She did not wait all of her life for her dream boat to sweep her off her feet and then just leave her out by the ocean all wet before getting into the water. Marine pounced Tails once again. Which approach should she take? Aggressive and Forceful? Or Pleading and Forceful. Either way there was going to be force involved.  
“Tails!”  
“Marine?”  
“TAILS!”  
“Marine??”  
“T A I L S !!!!”  
“….”  
“We gotta have some fun today! We have to have to have to have to have to!!! You’re here! I’m here! The water is clear! IT’S THE PERFECT TIME TO HAVE THE PERFECT DAY WITH EACH OTHER!!1” without realizing it she began shaking Tails while she was waiting for a response. Oops. Accidentally went with Aggressive/Forceful approach. Time to dial it down a bit.  
While sitting on Tails’ lap she hops in place one time before beginning her new approach.  
“Tails?” She makes her eyes twinkle again.  
“Marine…” Tails was overwhelmed with emotions that he could barely see straight.  
“Promise me that we’ll have fun today and that we can get back to work tomorrow?” She leaned down closer to his face.  
Tails was faced with a decision that seemed easier by the minute. He couldn’t leave Sonic all alone with the work he had to do, but at the same time…When will he ever have this opportunity to have fun on the beach ever again? Never. That’s when. Tails agreed and Marine joyfully bounced in place before getting off of him.  
Tails watched as Marine gleefully ran around the beach, flinging sand, exploring seashells, taking off her clothes…  
TAKING OFF HER CLOTHES??  
>>Meanwhile: Back with Sonic<<  
“Uh yeah can I getta uhhhhhhhh BONELESS chili dog?” Sonic spoke into a phone while in Marine’s bedroom rummaging through her dresser. “Huh?? What do you mean you don’t sell those?? Fine. Just give me a regular chili dog. And if it’s not here in 15 seconds or less it’s free. What are you talking about? I’m the fastest mammal around! What do you mean this is Cheetah’s delivery express?? Huh?? What do you mean why do I keep repeating what you’re saying??”  
Nothing too interesting happening with him. Just his usual chili dog banter. Boy he sure does love chili dogs.  
>>Meanwhile: Back at the beach with Tails and Marine<<  
TAKING OFF HER CLOTHES??? Oh wait, we said that already. Tails was appalled by what was happening. Of course there was no one here on the beach with them but still?? Naked?? Marine have you no shame? Tails decided to examine her body. Everything was nice and well put. Of course she’d have no shame with a body like that. Ohhhh all of the things he could do with that body of hers. Ack! What was he thinking? Let alone, what was the narrator writing??  
Marine turned around from taking off her last article of clothing and noticed Tails still fully dressed.  
“Tails! Whatcha doin’? We’re out here losing daylight! C’mon and get undressed already!” Marine stood with her hand on her hips.  
“Um…” Tails stuttered trying not to stare at the naked body hovering over him. “Can I ask why we’re getting naked in the first place?”  
“To go skinny dipping of course! The water here is ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY BEAUTIFUL AND CLEAN AND WONDERFUL AND JUST DOWN RIGHT AMAZING! IT’S THE MOST FAIR DINKUM BODY OF WATER I’VE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!”  
Tails turned to the water to get another look at it. She was right. The water was as clear as ever. Without a second thought he took off his shoes. Boom. He was naked.  
“Now we’re talkin’! Let’s go skinny dip!” Marine took Tails’ hand and ran to the water before suddenly coming to a halt. “WAIT!” Marine pointed to a decent sized cliff hanging just over the water. “We gotta jump offa that!” Changing the route, she and Tails ran to the cliff.  
“Alright, who’s going fir-“ before Tails could finish his sentence and wait for a response Marine was already cannon balling off the cliff and into the water. “WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO” was the last thing he heard before Marine made a big splash into the water. Tails waited for her to emerge out of the water before taking his dive.  
He jumped from the cliff but decided to hover a little bit before letting gravity take over.  
“Tails that’s cheating!! Get in here already!” Marine shouted from below.  
“Fair enough.” Tails ceased the propeller from his twin tails and dropped straight into the water with a huge splash. SPLOOSH! Tails opened his eyes under water. He could see everything so clearly despite a few bubbles in the way. He held his breath and took a moment to look around. He could see forever and more! Tails reached out his hand and grabbed some underwater plant life. Soft! A couple of small fish came from the underwater shrubbery. They were different shades of red and orange. One small fish that looked like a certain clown fish from that one Disney movie. Hmm… What was his name? Tails started getting lost in thought about the beauty of fish. Taking too long to admire the fish, he suddenly remembered he had to breathe! Tails looked up and admired the view of the sun reflecting off of the water before he swam up to the top.  
“GAAAASP!!!” Tails took the biggest gulp of air ever. He turned to look at Marine who was already giving him a look of satisfaction. “Marine that was amazing! It’s beautiful down there!”  
Marine swam closer to him. “Yep! It sure is! Let’s go explore some more!” The two of them swam away from the coast to enjoy the beautiful water.  
The two of them make it far into the ocean. Tails and Marine both take a look at the sunset before looking at each other. Tails was the first one to say something.  
“Marine…Why would you want to leave a place like this? Everything about this secret oasis is stunningly amazing..!” He grabbed her hand, and Marine proceeded to blush. It was true that she wanted to leave to island, but she had her own personal reasons.  
“Well ya see Tails…” she looked away embarrassingly. How was she going to tell him that the real reason she wanted to leave the island didn’t exist anymore? All she wanted to was find someone she was compatible with. Ever since the day of that plane crash she knew Tails was the one for her! A Perfect Companion! She wasn’t ready to confess her love JUST yet. She decided to lighten the mood from serious back to playful.  
Marine took a deep breath and dunked herself underwater. She looked around to see what was going on with the fishies this time. Marine noticed Tails’ legs and something growing in between them. “Hmm?” She tilted her head to the side and got a better look. Swimming up closer to it Marine touched it with her finger and noticed it twitch. “Oh!” She touched it again and saw it twitched more. She wanted to play with it some more but she had to take a moment to breathe.  
Coming back up to the surface she noticed Tails’ face. Red. The reddest red. Redder than the reddest red.  
“Tails Tails Tails! What’s that between your legs! Why is it there? It wasn’t there when we first started playing! What is it? Why is your face red! You have to tell me everything right now!” Marine was directly in front of Tails who was trying his hardest to avoid answering her questions.  
“I uh um I have- I have to go right now!” Tails began swimming to the coast of the beach as fast as he could. He couldn’t let Marine catch up to him! This was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him in his entire life! He was seconds away from the beach. Tails could feel the freedom in his hands…or should I say… his tails…  
Bah dum tss..!  
Finally arriving onto the shore, Tails used the last bit of his energy to crawl away from the water and collapse on his back. He wanted to cover up his private part but he was way too tired. He decided he would catch his breath before he did anything.  
Taaaiiiilllls~~~!  
What was that?  
Taaaaiiiilllllssss~~~!!  
Was Tails hearing things? He sat up from the ground. Once his vision focused he saw Marine running towards him. Oh crap oh crap oh crap! This wasn’t a light jog either. She was going full force with all of her might to get to him. She was going to reach him in no time! Tails had no energy to get up and run away. He looked down at his business. Still fully erect and hard. With no other way out he rolled over on his stomach and began to army crawl with all of his strength.  
Tails tried to use his twin tails to propel him away from her but it was useless. Finding no other way no other way to escape he decided to lie face down in the sand until she arrived.  
“TAILS! OH MY GAH! I CAN’T BELIEVE I FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO YOU! YOU MOVE FASTER THAN A BLUE HEDGEHOG CHASING AFTER A CHILI DOG!”  
Marine used her force and to flip tails over and flop on top of him. Her breathing was very heavy from all of the hard core running she did. Marine fell onto the Tails and unintentionally buried her face into his neck. His natural musk was more attractive than ever since they both exerted so much physical force.  
Tails didn’t want to open his eyes, for he feared whatever was on top of him. Instead he decided to use his hands to feel around. He knew good and well what was on top of him. But what could be the harm of poking and prodding? Tails moved his hands to the small of Marine’s back and wrapped his arms around her. Giving her a squeeze, Marine flinched and squealed at the same time.  
“T-Tails!” For once she was at a loss for words. She got off of Tails as fast as she could. Taken aback by what was in sight in front of her. On the ground in front of her was Tails, of course. He looked very dizzy and slightly unconscious. She looked at the area between his legs. “GASP!!” Marine could not believe her eyes!  
Staring at the scene in front of her she saw something dark and slimy wrapped around Tails’…. Business. Is that the right word? Of course it is. Can’t question “the business”. Shocked and utterly confused, Marine stared at the dark slimy thing in fear.  
“Tails! You have to get up! There’s something on your…that!” Marine didn’t know the word for it so she had to improvise.  
Tails chuckled for a moment. He looked at Marine…er…the Marines… There were 5 of her, and she was looking as great and as naked as ever. His eyes were starting to fall back into his head. No. He couldn’t let this happen. Beautiful girl. Naked girl. Awesome scenery. Snap Out Of IT! Suddenly, Tails’ became hard. That’s right. HARD. He looked down at his erect member.  
“What is that?!” The slime creature grew along with his dick! He tried to move his hand to take it off, but then realized he was slightly paralyzed. All he could do was speak. “Marine you have to help me! This thing is making me unable to move!”  
“What do I do?!?” Marine began panicking. She tried to grab the slime creature with her hands. It was very slippery. He glided right through her hands every time! Marine continued her attempts at grabbing the slime creature but continued to fail. Maybe I should grab tighter…she thought. Marine strengthened her grip on Tail’s slime covered dick and proceeded to pull harder and faster each time.  
Meanwhile, Tails’ face was at the signature red once again. He looked down at the raccoon focusing very hard to remove the slime creature from his dick. Yikes. This was quite the scene. Tails unknowingly bucked his hips once. “Oh shit. I hope she doesn’t noticed.”  
“Ah! Perfect Tails! Keep doing that! Maybe it’ll come off if you do that! I’m going to try a different approach!” Marine continued to furiously use her fist to remove the slime parasite. Tails tried his hardest to hold in a moan, but found it nearly impossible to keep it in once he felt something else slimy touch his business. He looked down and saw Marine’s lips wrapped around the head of his dick! “Ho..ly…schmokes…”  
Marine’s arm was getting tired to where she could no longer pry to slime creature off of Tails. Using her mouth was her next option. “Here we go…” Marine stopped jacking Tails off for a second and leaned over. Getting a closer looked at the slime creature, she noticed that Tails’ business was throbbing very hard. What could be the meaning of this?? Starting off easy she wrapped her lips around the head. Yes. THE HEAD. Of the dick. Not the slime creature. Taking in Tails’ business one step at a time, she could feel the slime creature slowly start to dissolve. “Yes! I’m doing great!” Marine began to suck the slime creature off at a faster pace, slowly making her way closer to the base of Tails’ dick. She could feel Tails thrust his hips every more often now.  
Tails was experiencing the most unbelievable pleasure he has experienced in his entire life. His hips were moving at an unbelievable pace. He no longer cared about removing the slime creature. His only goal was to reach his climax. No longer holding back, Tails was now moaning at full volume. He no longer had any shame. He and Marine were both alone and naked on the beautiful beach area without anyone in sight.  
“Tails? Marine?”  
Uh oh. Tails spoke too soon..er…thought too soon. Tails knew that voice all too well.  
“Hey where are you guys at? I brought chili doooogs~!”  
Sonic was quickly approaching the two of them. At this rate he would be there within the next few minutes. Tails began to panic.  
“Marine!! Ah! Sonic is- uh! Sonic! He’s c-coming!” Tails tried his very best to keep his voice down in order to not give away their location.  
“Dun wor ee Tailthh. I’m alllllmoth finith!” Marine spoke as she continued to such the slime creature off.  
Tails tried to move his body to push off Marine but found it very impossible to move. Crap crap crap crap! What was he going to do! He could not let Sonic find the two of them like this! Even though this totally isn’t what it looks like! Tails’ breathing was very fast along with his heartrate. He could not control himself any longer. Tails was about to drop his load. Bust a nut. Spray his goop. He couldn’t let this happen right in front of Marine! He wouldn’t be able to live down his embarrassment.  
“Taaaiiils? Mariiiine?? I really can’t find you guys so I think I’m going to go back to the hut!”  
Marine popped up from her job. Her blow job.  
“DON’T WORRY SONIC WE’RE OVER HERE!”  
“Crap!” Tails thought, “Just when I was getting finished!” Before Marine was able to get back to giving The Suck Tails blasted his load all over her face.  
“AAAHHHHHHhhhh~~~~” Tails cried out.  
“HaHHH!!!” Marine replied. “What is this all over my face??” Marine gasped. “Maybe this is the remaining slime from the slime creature!”  
Tails was finally able to move. The first thing he did was place his hands in front of his face to hide his embarrassment. He can’t believe he just did that. Looking between his fingers he saw Marine covered in his semen. White stuff was dripping all over her face and onto her bosom. There was a lot of it EVERYWHERE. A drop fell onto Marine’s lips, and Tails watched her lick it off with her tongue. Hot. Tails felt himself getting hard again, but he had to control it.  
“Whew!” Marine sighed and flopped onto the ground. “I sure am glad that fiasco is over! But ya know Tails… I just have ta ask one lil thing…”  
Tails tilted his head and waited for her to continue.  
“Was it me or were you really enjoying me takin’ off the slime creature?”  
Tails scratched the back of his head and blushed once again, but not as red as before. “Yeahhh… I was totally enjoying it.” Marine made her way over to Tails and straddled him.  
“Well~~~” She leaned in closer to his face, “How about we go on again for a Round 2~?”

END

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who commissioned me: WEE WOO WEE WOO. This took way too long. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if you want a part two. And PLEASE give me your in depth comments about EVERY LITTLE THING. I love love love feedbaaaaaack~~~


End file.
